Twelve Hours Each
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a whole day off together. Who decides how they spend it and what will they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

Callie Torres let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the dark denim up her caramel legs and fastened the zip and button hastily. She'd completed a 28 hour shift and was more than ready for her thumping head to hit the pillow and black out already, that is if her roommate was gonna keep the noise down tonight. Hearing the gruff trauma surgeon pound the Asian woman against their fridge the other night had made Callie's 'Top Ten Most Disturbing Moments of My Life' list along with catching her parents having sex, finding her pet ferret in her sister's dog's mouth and having a patient vomit on to her face in her intern year and Owen's mortification at seeing her the next day had not made up for the horror. Apparently Yang had convinced him Callie was staying at Arizona's and they had the place to themselves, once the orthopod emerged from her room, it was crystal clear that Yang had been lying. Needless to say, Callie was less than impressed. A text beeped through confirming that the incident wouldn't be a repeat. Tonight she had the apartment, Yang was now at Owen's, Arizona should already be there in her bed, hopefully in those tiny tiny shorts or maybe if she was lucky nothing at all and...beep beep...and shit, what now? Callie palmed her Blackberry and quickly checked her emails. She puffed the air out of her cheeks reading that it was just a schedule update and one that actually worked in her favour. Looks like she and Arizona would actually have the day off tomorrow, together, one whole day of bed, food and sex and it could not have come at a better time. With a grin on her face and her signature leather jacket resting snugly on her form, the surgeon left the hospital still weary, still exhausted yet utterly content with this new gift of freedom.

Walking into the apartment that was surprisingly clean, a rarity that living with Yang ensued, Callie admired the work tops and floor space once more. God her girlfriend was a gift from heaven, clearly this was Arizona's doing, the neatly stacked magazines, the dvds in alphabetical order instead of on the floor, the red wine bottles stacked carefully in their rack, yep this reeked of Arizona's anal attentiveness and the brunette shook her head in admiration and thankfulness. Toeing off her pumps and putting them by the rest of the shoes, Callie padded through her apartment intent on crawling if need be to her cove of beddingy goodness. Ok so beddingy wasn't a word but shit, she was tired and in desperate need of rest and in ten or less steps that was just what she was going to get as she stepped into her room. Cylindrical spatters of gold peeped out of the paisley pattern whilst a foot stuck out from the bottom of the mahogany structure, Callie couldn't be sure if she'd ever loved somebody more than in this moment right here right now. The soft snores of her partner filled the otherwise silent room and she made effort in keeping quiet whilst removing her own clothing lest she disturb the slumbering beauty to her right. Softly she slipped in beside the blonde, precariously laying her pager and ID on her bedside cabinet before fluffing her pillow, sorting her red shortie nightgown and moulding her body into the Egyptian cotton sheets. Normally she'd cuddle into the woman beside her but tonight she didn't want to disturb her and if she were being completely honest, once hitting this stage of tiredness, both her and Arizona liked their space to drift off peacefully. Just as her lids fluttered closed she felt movement. Arizona shifted and turned over to face the brunette, her eyelids hooded with sleep and dreams, a small smile gracing her perfect rosy lips.

"Hi." The word came out slightly croaky and obviously laced with lethargy.

Callie gave a little grin in return and tucked a roving curl behind its owner's ear. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to be quiet."

"You didn't really wake me. I was just dozing until you came home." Huh. Home. Arizona had never really thought of how that sounded until now but it rolled off her tongue so easily and home is what this modern two bedroom apartment had become for her. Its bat-cave like appearance had concerned her before, sure it was edgy and 'cool' but what it really needed was a splash of homeliness, happiness, a touch of her, Arizona, to make it really sparkle, she hoped that conversation wasn't so far away in the distant future.

"Well here I am. Did you have a good day baby?" Arizona smiled in return. Callie very rarely used pet names, she wasn't sure if it was because this was her first real relationship with a woman and so wasn't accustomed to referring to another woman in such a manner or because the ortho god wasn't a fan of such familiarities but when they did come out, usually when Callie was incredibly sleepy, it warmed the blonde's heart so deeply.

"So so. I'm better now you've joined the slumber party," the peds surgeon replied with a small light-hearted giggle.

"Can we call it a party if we do it every night and with just the two of us?"

"Meh, I don't see why not, plus are you complaining? Do you really want other guests to attend this private event? All kinds of people seeing me in my short shorts..."

Callie couldn't help it, she had to see them. Peeking under the covers she could indeed see that her girlfriend was definitely not lying, there they were in all their glory, green and hot pink stripes with an orange ribbon to accentuate staring back at her just begging to be touched and taken off, maybe in the morning though when they could both really appreciate the brunette's efforts.

"No. Mmmhmm, nope. Those better be for my eyes only." Callie replaced the duvet and smiled brightly whilst her eyes remained heavy. She was still exhausted but she loved moments like these where she could be silly and happy and just relax with the woman she adored more than bones, and that was saying something. "Oh did you get the email?"

Arizona looked at her quizzically. "You sent me an email at-" she craned her neck to see the red digits glowing on Callie's side of the bed, "half eleven at night?"

"I didn't, the Chief did, something about an emergency VIP procedure taking priority so other surgeries have been pushed back due to security measures and space or something, anyway the point is we both now have tomorrow off. All. Day. And. Night," Callie replied placing gentle kisses on her lover's lips as she spoke the last few words.

"For reals?" Arizona asked, her body already buzzing with possibilities at the new information leaked to her ears. Callie let out a sharp burst of laughter. Dear God, who used the phrase 'for reals' after the age of thirteen? She figured that's what working in peds did to a person.

"I kid you not."

"Oh the Gods do favour us and bestow this gift upon us at such an opportune time."

Callie's eyebrow shot up at the remark, 'for reals' wasn't sounding so stupid now. "Stop. Enough with the 'ancient' talk. I told you I wasn't going to let you watch Spartacus again if you copied that shit, one full day of it was plenty," she huffed as she plumped up her pillow once more before wiggling in to create a little nest of covers and sheets around her body. Arizona frowned in response.

"But you like it when Lucy Lawless does it."

Callie chuckled. "Oh honey, that's not why I like Lucy Lawless. Now sleep." The brunette stuck out the index and middle finger of her right hand towards the other woman's face and carefully closed her eyelids in hopes that they could now get some rest together. Kissing her girlfriend blindly but delicately, Arizona rolled over but stayed close to her lover's body, knowing that she probably needed space tonight and they could cuddle tomorrow, the comfort of nearness being perfect for now. She could hear Callie's breathing tailor off into a different pattern, she was already entering a deeper state of sleep than the blonde had all night, this never failed to amaze Arizona and she smiled at the thought of her girlfriend's ease at turning off whenever she needed to. Arizona however was now turning the cogs in her head to think of plans for tomorrow. Identical days off were a rare occurrence and not a thing to be wasted on trivial events like laundry or mending things by sewing. Damn how she hated sewing. Something about the texture of manmade material as opposed to skin made her angry and don't even get her started on washing machines and their ability to ruin lovely crisp expensive designer shirts and turn them into unsightly pink monstrosities. Pink was not in her top five favourite colours and 'red sock dyed my whites pink'? Well that colour could just burn in hell for all she cared. Chancing her luck with the snoozing woman beside her, Arizona spoke into the dark not all that quietly.

"Calliope?" It was a stage whisper at best.

"Whaaaaaat?" Came the muffled and less than pleased response.

"Sorry to wake you up but I need to know what time to set the alarm. I was thinking seven?"

If Callie's ears could laugh they would have for they must have mistaken what was just said. The orthopedic surgeon remained quiet.

"Calliope? Are you asleep again?" Arizona turned over once more to check on the taller woman's status.

"No I misheard and just thought you said to wake up at seven on our day off."

"I did."

Callie laughed a sharp bark of a mocking laugh. "No freakin' way. Try again Robbins."

"Fine eight at the latest," Arizona said with a nod of the head before fixing her phone's alarm.

"Eight?" Callie couldn't help the anger that laced her question. She didn't mean to be moody but damn she was tired and Arizona was not playing fair tonight.

"Yes eight. I don't want to waste the day away in bed sleeping." There was her military upbringing coming out, thank you Colonel Robbins.

"Sleeping is not wasting, sleeping is amazing, sleeping is great, sleeping is 'awesome' even, try it." Callie adjusted her body and starfished herself on her tummy as best as possible with an alert Arizona next to her.

"I get it I really do but this is the first joint day off in over a month and I want to take my girlfriend out and show her off and be a proper couple outside of the hospital where I can't always hold your hand or kiss you when I feel like it." Oh yeah, appealing to the orthopod's ego and sensitive side should totally change her mind on this time issue. '_Nicely done Arizona_', the blonde internally congratulated herself.

"Fine." It was faint but it was confirmation and the battle had been won. A silent audience applauded and roared with appreciation in the blonde's head at her success… "But I get to choose what we do." And then the fake audience booed loudly. Callie opened one eye to catch her girlfriend's response at this.

Arizona's face contorted with displeasure. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not that she was entirely opposed to a day with Callie picking what they did but the couple didn't always agree on activities, restaurants or even music choices and Arizona wanted to be outdoors in the park tomorrow as it was supposed to be sunny whereas Callie preferred watching 'the game' in a bar or playing a game of pool or even going all out and renting a motor bike for the day, something badass and edgy.

"Um ok I guess but how about we both pick something. Oooh oh I have a better idea." The paler woman smiled and rested her elbow on the pillow, head leaning on her hand whilst curls spilt over her shoulder. All Callie could think was how lucky Arizona was to be so beautiful, anyone else would have duct tape across their mouth, a pillow case over their head and a lonely cold night on the sofa for this amount of nightly interruption. Instead she just rose a manicured brow again hoping that shutting up would become infectious and catch on.

"We'll take shifts," typical doctor the brunette thought, "every two hours we alternate, so for example, I'll get to choose from eight until ten in the morning, you take ten until twelve and so on, that way we can fit as much in as needed and no one can complain about having to spend four hours at the bowling and arcade place pretending that they didn't enjoy it when clearly they did because they went to get change three times to play on the zombie killing machine guns thing and-" Callie's lips covered her rambling lover's and silenced any further discussion on the topic. Slowly mouths melded into one as the kiss became sensual but soft, tender but not overtly sexual. Callie pulled back and pecked Arizona once more.

"Ok, sounds good. Now please, for me, just try and sleep, m'kay?"

"Ok," she responded kissing Callie one final time and lying on her side again. "Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie smiled and silently chuckled to herself, of all the surgeons in all the lands, she picked this one and damn if it wasn't the best pick of all. Thinking to hell with space she sidled up to the blonde's side, a tan arm fitted around a slim waist and a smooth cheek rested in the crook of Arizona's neck and shoulder, both women at peace and enamoured with the other and for once, heavily anticipating the rise of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The distinctive noise of some form of crockery being unceremoniously dropped into the sink woke Callie Torres from her deep comatose like sleep. Gradually she blinked both eyes until the stinging morning sensation decreased and all that was left was a faint blurriness slightly emphasised by the bright sliver of sunshine streaming in from Arizona's side of the bed. Well it had become Arizona's side of the_ room_ if she really thought about it. The blonde had acquired her own bedside table, a separate set of drawers and always made sure to put her dirty laundry in a small hamper on the right instead of the large one in the bathroom and all this was non-inclusive of the vast array of makeup, hair products and creamy lotions carefully arranged on the dresser at the foot of the bed.

Callie couldn't remember how all this, 'crap' for lack of a better word, ended up in her room but she was surprised that she really didn't mind its residence. Then again, she did tend to move rather swiftly from one stage to the next in her past relationships, hell just look at the George debacle, in some ways she should have expected to feel this level of comfort and acceptance in realising that she was basically living with her girlfriend. But this was Arizona, a woman who was so completely intricate and secretive in her mannerisms let alone her emotional needs, Callie had to wonder if the enigma she called her partner already knew of this development and had yet to bring it to the surface, frightened by the repercussions of such an act.

Another startling ruckus pulled the brunette's attention away from her inner monologue on her relationship and guided her thoughts to what the hell her other half was doing in the kitchen at- before she could even turn her face to read the time, Bruno Mars blared out from the alarm set the previous night- yep there it was, eight o'clock on the dot, Arizona was many things, tardy was not one of them. Muffled cursing could also now be heard amongst the banging and cupboard knocking situation, apparently quiet and subtle were also not some of the peds surgeons qualities either. Pity. Nope when Arizona was up, she wanted everyone to be up too, that included the sleep loving Latina who merely scratched her head, pulled her muscles into action and heaved her body into an upright position well aware that this one man band would only increase in volume until the inevitable began. She shuddered at the mere thought.

Arizona had this 'game' she liked to play, an urban version of poking a bear with a stick if you will, in which she started by waking a dozing Callie with a soft good morning. This usually got her nowhere so the volume would increase. Again, Callie barely responded to this form of disruption so Arizona would start getting ready and dressed rather loudly, heavy footsteps on the parquet flooring, letting the wardrobe doors fall closed by themselves harshly and the oh so believable 'morning coughs', that sort of stuff.

When this did little to force her lover awake and up, Arizona pulled out the heavy duty artillery, the one method that always succeeded without fail, Calliope's Kryptonite, her Achilles heel, her holy water: pulling off the sheets and covers and throwing them in the living room.

If there was one thing Callie hated more than being kept awake at night, it was this cold, callous and downright rude tactic that Arizona not only used to accomplish her goal of getting the brunette out of the bed rather swiftly in the morning, but took glee in the mission of riling the orthopod up whilst getting her own way in the process. However this 'game' had only ever occurred three, maybe four times tops as the perky doctor found out that the consequences for her mischief entailed no lifts to or from work in the rain, three and a half days without sex, the laces of her Heelys being stolen and her favourite donuts always being mysteriously sold out at the coffee cart no matter what time of day she frequented it at. The overriding message was clear; do not piss off Calliope Torres.

The Latina stretched her arms behind her back before shutting off the impromptu music that actually encapsulated her exact thoughts, today she swore she wasn't doing anything, she just wanted to lay in her bed. Unlike Mr Mars however she had a girlfriend who disagreed. Running her hands through her ebony mane, she made her way through to said girlfriend in hopes of receiving a cup of coffee at the very least for her efforts.

"Good morning Calliope," the blonde chirped as she dried of the rest of the dishes and pottered about the kitchen.

Callie checked the coffee pot, silently thanking God for its fullness and warmth. "Mornin'."

"You sleep ok? Here." Arizona handed Callie a mug who took a seat on one of the black stools before bringing over a large green coloured box from the couple's favourite breakfast place, 626, a clever word play on its opening hours.

"Yeah, once I had some peace I was out like a light, you?" the ortho surgeon responded wryly, a small smirk playing on her face whilst she sipped away at her nectar like beverage eyeing up the apricot and pecan danish staring back at her.

Arizona scoffed and pulled the pastries away from Callie's long reach. "Oh yeah, it was awesome, if only it wasn't interrupted by the snoring starfish next to me…"

Callie opened her mouth in shock, failing to throw a witty comeback at the woman now smirking at her on the opposite side of the kitchen island and instead opting for a 'pfft' and a jut of the chin. "I do not snore." Outright denial of the topic was on the agenda for today.

Arizona smiled warmly, eyes crinkling in the corners as she took a sip of her own coffee. "It's alright, I've grown…accustomed…to your 'non-snores'." Callie just rolled her eyes in return.

Coming around to the Latina's side, the peds surgeon twirled the seat slightly to the right, narrowly avoiding a coffee tidal wave on Callie's lap so that the brunette was now facing her.

"Something I can help you with Dr Robbins?" For the first time this morning, Callie was alert enough to notice that sadly the short shorts had already been disposed of but an admirable replacement of more day appropriate denim shorts and a coral coloured tank took precedence on the paler woman's lithe form. Her eyes roamed over the body in front, capturing the beauty and downright sex appeal that Arizona seemed to radiate all day every day.

The blonde inched herself between the other woman's knees, her left side leaning against the countertop in a nonchalant stance tinged with inherited authority. "You owe me something Torres and I'm here to collect."

Callie licked her lips, somewhat removing the extra coffee moisture, the other part just to tease and play along with this happy morning mood. "Sorry, don't know what you're talking about. You musta made a mistake," she replied setting down her cup, eyes now drawn to the delicious cream coloured skin at the swell of her girlfriend's breasts. Arizona smiled at the action. For someone who came out as bisexual relatively late in life, Callie had developed quite the fascination for boobs, in particular the ones in her line of sight.

"Eyes up Calliope. The sound isn't coming from my chest."

Dark cocoa eyes flicked upwards to receive a sexy smirk full of appreciation. "I can multi-task," she replied with a cheeky grin. "So what are you collecting exactly?"

"Oh you know what I want." The blonde not so subtly glanced at the woman beneath her, focusing intently on those plump soft lips.

Callie smiled and pulled on the peach material, bunching it between her first and lowering her girlfriend's mouth to a more reachable height. "Mmm I think do," she husked before crashing their lips together in a less than chaste first kiss of the morning. One of Arizona's hands instinctively travelled and settled on her partner's smooth tan cheek, the other stabilising her body on the worktop, her groin unconsciously pushing further towards the other.

The taste of coffee lingered on the blonde's tongue as the Latina pulled her closer and sucked languidly on the fleshy muscle, pushing and pulling, tangling like dancers caught in a passionate tango. Opening her knees wider to welcome the warm body pressing in, Callie found her lover's ass and grabbed the firm flesh, squeezing with enthusiasm at an appendage she was more than fond of. Arizona had an amazing ass and damn if they woman didn't use it to her advantage, especially in those shorts. They broke apart naturally, foreheads resting against one another, smiles mirroring and breaths speeding accordingly.

"Always gotta have my morning kiss," the blonde whispered against her partner's lips. "You should get dressed though, time's a ticking and although I love love _love_ making out with you in our kitchen, I have plans for the rest of the morning that involve us going outside, that sound ok?" Arizona stepped back slightly, mostly to discourage her body from ravishing the tan woman below her, well for the moment anyway, she just had to have patience til later.

"Um ok but I was really liking where this was going…" Callie's voice dropped an octave as her hand snuck up a toned milky thigh. She placed tiny barely there kisses on the delicate collar bone presented to her, sucking every now and again and toying with the porcelain pleasure under her lips. Arizona couldn't stop the whimper that escaped if she tried. Callie smiled into the velvety texture. Her plan of distraction was working. Now for the finishing touch.

Arizona moaned as the incredibly talented fingers planed over her flesh and onto denim, not slowing or stopping until they reached the destination of her crotch. The brunette cupped the peds surgeon, applying the perfect amount of pressure to heighten the pleasure without being overly rough and aggressive.

"Calliope…" It was whispered reverently, a prayer almost, whether to perpetuate Callie's motions or halt her altogether was undecided.

"Yes?"

"You have to s-stop that." A tongue poked out to glide further south, tasting and enjoying the supple skin that was the valley of Arizona's breasts.

"Why?"

"The plans," she gasped as Callie's massaging hand came into contact with her clit through the material. "Mmm, I…we…have plans." The hand that wasn't between the blonde's legs started to sneak underneath the sheer fabric.

"What plans?" Callie pulled Arizona to her lips once more, as their chests began to heave signalling the intensification of arousal that was coursing through both their veins.

Arizona knew she had to stop this now or never. Fuck she wanted Callie to keep kissing her here and touching her there but she had a schedule dammit and she couldn't just throw off their whole day for a quickie in bed. They had plenty of time tonight to have sex. Beautiful sunny days like this did not come around often.

"N-n-no, no." Arizona pulled away abruptly. Her face now contained a slight flush, pupils dilated and nostrils flared as her body betrayed her logic. "Go, go shower, get dressed we're going for a walk."

"A walk? We can walk anytime!" Callie was more than ready to continue what she'd started. The throbbing feeling between her legs agreed. Arizona just gave her the look. The look that only foolish interns were on the receiving end of. The look that meant there was no wiggle room or loopholes.

"Fine." Callie exhaled. "But we're picking this up later; I believe I have part control of today too and I plan on using it wisely." Arizona just ran her hand through her hair before waving it in the direction of the bathroom. Shifting in her shorts that now felt awful restrictive and uncomfortable she couldn't help but chuckle before grabbing a donut to take her mind off of a certain orthopaedic surgeon. This was going to be a fun, but long day off…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviews. I do appreciate them just to know that people are enjoying this and I'm not making a fool of myself. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this, I really do. So this chap is a little off, I'm not sure what it is about it but I think it's just iffy. Maybe it's just me.

XOXOXO

The water droplets slid off the still damp ebony mane from root to tip, their journey ending with a splash onto the leather interior creating small pools near the Latina's elbow on the car window. She was trying her hardest to get on-board with the plans to visit the outside world this morning but after busy shifts, exhaustion and Mother Nature getting in the way recently, it had been a while since she had connected with her girlfriend intimately and she was craving that skin; softness like she had never felt before, stunning contours that enthralled her fingertips as they followed the curves from head to toe. She had been more shocked in the transition from Erica to Arizona than from man to woman and this fact had taken her aback. She'd shared a shaky start with Erica, two women exploring, discovering, developing their sexuality together and although Callie had been disappointed in the beginning, she'd established a comfortable rhythm quickly in which she'd not only felt surprise at how natural it was but how intrinsic her sensations had been, like this had been a part of her all along just willing to be unlocked by the correct key. She thought Erica was that key. She was wrong. For some reason she imagined sex with Arizona would be somewhat like sex with Erica, that perhaps the occurrence would be like a repeat performance the way sleeping with men had sometimes appeared. Men could be predictable; she had stupidly presumed women would be too. She was in for a shock of epic proportions on the night of Alex and Izzie's wedding when her world was turned upside down and Arizona had introduced her to the electric encompassing passion and raw physical need that was to become her world from then onwards.

God she hated to be so fucking cliché but Arizona was special. She was unique in a variety of ways compared to anyone she had ever met let alone slept with, the blonde was always going to intrigue and lead Callie on a sensational winding path that only Arizona knew the directions to. And loving her? Well that was the most amazing difference of all. It was a consuming permanence in her life that maintained her balance and spiralled her so out of control synchronically.

"Calliope?" The brunette was thrown from her thoughts once more by Arizona whose gaze repeatedly fell on her face in fleeting moments, driving commanding most of her attention.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you're ok, you've been really quiet, really un-Callie like, I don't like it," the peds surgeon enquired. Callie just chuckled and rested her hand on Arizona's thigh, careful not to startle her but reassure her all the same. Blonde eyes flicked right to meet brown for the confirmation they sought out.

"I'm ok, really, just thinking."

"About me?" the blonde cheekily asked, hoping to insert some levity into the once serious stance before her.

Callie smiled and squeezed the flesh beneath her palm. "Yes actually."

"About how awesome I am?" This withdrew a laugh from the Latina.

"Correct again Dr Robbins, you're two for two." Arizona grinned and laced their fingers together, happy to keep her maroon Lexus IS F in drive and let it do the work in this moment.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"To the harbour." Callie hadn't expected to get a straight answer from her girlfriend. Her brows somewhat furrowed at the response. She'd been to the harbour countless of times and to be frank there wasn't that much there to see if you weren't Derek Shepperd. For now she'd trust Arizona and let the day unfold in front.

XOXOXO

"I'm glad I let you talk me into this," Callie spoke to the woman strolling hand in hand beside her.

They'd arrived with a good hour to spare and she had to admit, the blonde had been correct about spending the morning outside. It had been simplistically beautiful. The sun had set a striking focal point in the sky allowing for minimal clothing and maximum skin. They had meandered together, palms caressing the other along the promenade taking in the sights of locals busily preparing their boats, shops and businesses for the day before stopping at one the nicest cafes in Seattle. They had kept it modest, coffees and a fruit salad after their previous pastries, allowing for Callie to seductively lick strawberry juice off her lips and Arizona to shift in her seat, crossing her long toned legs in hope of finding some relief. It hadn't worked. Callie had just smirked in return and secretly stroked her foot along the blonde's ankle and calf muscle. Working with such limbs, Callie knew exactly the correct amount of pressure to push her girlfriend's buttons and it wasn't long before she was being shot a warning look for her public frivolity.

Now though, seeing Arizona practically glowing with the rays, her hair a warm golden colour, her skin luminous to all, she couldn't have been more happy or proud in this moment. This is what made it all worthwhile. All the bitterness she had faced with George's infidelity. The pain of abandonment with Erica had long been soothed. This moment here was what it had led to and she'd go through it all again tenfold just to arrive in the present.

"I'm glad I did too. You look really beautiful by the way Calliope." Arizona gazed at her partner, somewhat awestruck by the tanned woman holding her hand and heart.

Callie smiled that super megawatt grin. "Ditto, I may have to really hold on to you today, that Asian girl behind the counter was totally checking you out."

"Oh really? I never noticed. Maybe we should go back…" Arizona playfully tugged on the hand encapsulated within her own and stopped her pace.

"Very funny but jealousy is really more your thing than mine Arizona," Callie retorted teasingly before pulling the blonde woman forwards and into her arms. Cerulean eyes stared back at her, mirth and love with a little bit of lust shining within those stunning baby blues. Callie had never been overtly romantic in her past but she could stare into those orbs forever and still need more. Eyes darted to soft pink lips before leaning in for the kill. Their kiss was somewhat chaste and mindful of the morning company they were keeping. The brunette smiled and tucked her right hand into the back pocket of her partner's jean shorts; giving the ass she found a squeeze for good measure.

Arizona chuckled and checked her watch. "We still have fifteen minutes. Do you want to stay here for your two hours or will we walk back to the car?" Callie pondered the question in return as a passing ferry boat caught her attention of out the corner of her eye.

"Stay here. I have a plan." The ortho surgeon dipped in for a kiss again. This one a little more intimate and fully welcomed by the blonde as her hands wove deep into silky strands. All worries of public etiquette eradicated, their lips caressed slowly with a practiced passion and familiarity, this wasn't about giving or taking, simply enjoying.

They broke away and once again fell into a languid rhythm along the waterfront. "What's your plan?" asked the inquisitive blonde.

Callie in turn pointed to a few tourists who were bunched around a kiosk at one of the boat cruise attractions. "That, you wanna?" Callie turned to see Arizona's face settle into a panicked expression as her eyes widened and the peach tint on her cheeks began to fade.

Trying to keep her composure, the peds surgeon tilted her head slightly. "Mmmm nope, not today thanks." Arizona smiled falsely albeit quite sweetly at her girlfriend and made a move to turn them both around and perhaps go check out the oh so interesting gift shop behind them.

To say Callie was puzzled was an understatement, it was supposed to be romantic and the kind of action Yang would laugh her ass off at, the kind that would get her badass reputation taken down a notch. Why didn't her girlfriend want to do this? She pulled the other surgeon back with a jolt causing Arizona to ungracefully wobble on the spot.

"I thought you said we had to do what the other person wanted Arizona."

"I-I did," the blonde replied hesitantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Yep feigning ignorance. Good one Arizona she mentally congratulated herself, her fake mental audience applauding with gusto once again.

"Well I want to go on the cruise, come on; it's hot for once…" Callie got little to no reaction from the woman beside her. "We're already near the sea…" At this Arizona rocked back on her heels, instantly wishing she had her built in escape mechanism a.k.a. Heelys. "We're together and alone…"

Arizona sighed at this. She knew Callie was trying, she did and she respected that, loved her for it even but this? Asking her to do this? Yeah no this really wasn't going to work for her.

"I don't wanna." 'Oh dear lord did that really just come out of my mouth,' thought Arizona, peds does not entitle you to this language outside of the ward. She imagined herself slapping her forehead in the classic 'doh' manner at her faux pas.

Callie meanwhile looked at her sceptically. "You don't wanna? Seriously? That sentence just came outta your mouth?"

"It's-it's just, um, I get sea sick." The audience were back with their cheers. Well saved, Callie would buy that excuse and they could then go do something else, like each other perhaps. Arizona licked her lips at the mental imagery she envisaged.

The brunette eyed her woman suspiciously, she was doing that little eye tick again, the one where her left eye shook ever so slightly, barely noticeably to the untrained but there it was, in the light of day, Arizona's lying idiosyncrasy.

"No you don't," she replied swiftly. 'Shit! How does she know this?' the blonde wondered. 'Think Robbins think.'

"I'm tired."

"No you're not."

"I'm Hungry?"

"We just ate."

"I'm cold."

"It's freakin' warm."

"Paged in?"

"Arizona!" Callie was getting beyond frustrated now. "Just tell me why you don't want to go on this boat without lying or excuses please and make it snappy, the cruise leaves in ten minutes."

Arizona huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She muffled her response, purposely avoiding eye contact. "Immafraidoboats."

"Without mumbling please." The peds surgeon sighed again and looked up this time, focusing on the warm brown eyes in front.

"I'm afraid of boats. There I said it." Callie's eyes bulged at the response as she repressed the urge to laugh.

"Your family are in the marines Arizona!"

"I know! It's why this is so embarrassing. Please don't tell anyone, especially Sloan. He'll never let this go." Arizona's eyes were ablaze with panic. She still didn't fully like that man and it had nothing to do with him having previously been in Callie's pants. Nope. Nothing.

Callie couldn't help but smile and fall even more hopelessly in love with the mortified woman she was lucky enough to call hers. She brushed a strand of hair away from Arizona's eyes and withheld her gaze. "How about this. We do the shorter thirty minute cruise and I hold your hand the entire time hmm?"

Damn those captivating cocoa eyes. The shorter woman could feel her resolve crumbling. Could Callie really be the one to help her face this fear? Many had tried and failed, her father and brother included. Her stomach was already doing that weird twisty thing and she could feel the nausea kick in almost instantaneously. Callie grabbed both her hands in hers and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Let's leave it for now." Arizona melted a little at the thoughtfulness and kindness with which the other woman spoke.

"No. No I want to do this."

"Are you sure? We don't have to, especially if it makes you nervous which you obviously already are."

"No, I mean yeah I am nervous but I'm not twelve anymore and Billy Greene isn't going to come surprise me and push me off the deck again into ice cold water…" This was clearly the starting point of her fear Callie noted and took in the beginnings of a could be ramble. "And I trust you. I do. Like with my life trust you. And I'm Dr Arizona Robbins goddamit. I fix tiny humans. I save lives ya know! And my Mom always told me to face my fears, so… we're doing this. Now." With a nod of the head indicating her decision, Arizona took the vital steps towards conquering her long kept secret and pulled Callie to the ticket booth.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph what had she let herself in for…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this and your continued support. I hope you are enjoying this story and let me know if there's anything that you really liked or can be improved. Also do not worry, sexy times are a coming soon(ish). Also I have never been to Seattle or its harbour so I made some stuff up to accommodate if it's accurate then even better and I don't know Spanish so I had to rely on good old Google translate.

To say the boat ride had been difficult would be the year's biggest understatement to Arizona. Hellish was perhaps a better word for it but true to her own word, Calliope had held her hand the entire time. She hadn't even minded when the blonde squeezed so tightly that she left indentations with her nails when they went over a particularly choppy wave. She didn't laugh at the peds surgeon when she demanded a lifejacket even though it was usually just the children who adorned them. Nope Callie had been close to perfection and although the experience had mainly been an unpleasant one, Arizona had to say she was extremely proud of herself for committing and following through on this. Plus the views had been pretty awesome and it did feel good to have the wind in her hair for once. Being a surgeon was her life, her passion, but you couldn't learn or study for amazing moments like today and no matter how much you loved your job, everybody needed a break away from it once in a while.

They were just pulling into the dock whilst Callie helped Arizona out of her lifejacket and smiled at her new windswept hairstyle. "You look cute, a little ridiculous, but cute."

"Heeeey! I conquered a fear of mine and all you can do is insult my hair?" The blonde put on a fake affront to the taller woman's words.

"I said cute first!" The Latina hopped onto dry land and held her hand out for Arizona to hold on to.

"And they say chivalry is dead, nicely recovered Torres," the blonde purred into her girlfriend's ear as soon as her feet touched the comforting concrete. Callie just raised an eyebrow seductively and chastely kissed her partner, the pride pouring through her lips at the accomplishment.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not tryin' to be condescending, but I'm really proud of you for that. I know it wasn't easy." Try as she might, Arizona couldn't help the tears water her eyes as she stared into the most genuine coffee coloured set.

"Thank you," she replied softly, blinking repeatedly to eradicate the extra moisture.

"You're welcome. Just thought you should know." Callie smiled and once again joined their hands together, eager to share the physical contact that was often missed at the hospital. Sure they had their on-call room moments but it wasn't really the same when you had to show professional restrain in the corridors or OR and neither woman was usually a particular fan of PDA, especially in front of gossiping nurses and doctors.

"So Dr Torres, you still have an hour or so, where you taking me now?" Callie checked her watch; it was only coming for eleven, too early for lunch. Another idea popped into her head and Callie half cringed and half congratulated herself at the thought. God if Yang laughed at the boat idea she'd have a cackling fit over this. Callie Torres did not do corny, well not usually.

"Um…come with me," she mysteriously stated whilst nervously playing with her long skirt. Arizona could practically see the cloud like thought bubbles above her girlfriend's head. Clearly whatever she was thinking about she was in two minds in over. Arizona slightly swung their arms in a childlike manner as she took in the sights around the waterfront. She was embarrassed to admit she'd actually never really come here before, instead passing it by in her car on a quick tour to familiarise herself with the city when she first moved to Seattle. She chastised her apathetic attitude and vowed to appreciate the simpler things just a little more.

They arrived at the newly developed waterfront park, the greens contrastingly aesthetically with the blue shades from the glimmering water in the short distance. There were beautiful plants of every colour on display, small water features creating a soothing trickling noise whilst intricately carved bird baths gave replenishment to the local wildlife. Callie was surprised that the area wasn't more populated on such a sunny day. She led Arizona over to a near deserted spot underneath a little tree, the blonde's shoulders were already becoming tinged pink with the sun and she figured the shade would do them some good.

"Wow. How did I not know about this place?" Arizona looked around in amazement. It was like a mini jungle in the city!

"It only just opened, I don't think you're the only one," Callie suggested as she lowered herself onto the rich grass, situated her back against the structure and patted the ground in front of her, indicating for the blonde to sit with her back to the Latina's front.

"You're quite the secret romantic aren't you Calliope?" the peds surgeon mused as she pulled herself close to her partner.

"Hmm don't get too used to it," Callie responded as her arms linked around the paler woman's midsection. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk. Her libido had calmed for now but she could still feel the residual dampness from their earlier escapades. Arizona on the other hand was slightly struggling with the brunette's ample chest pushed tightly against her back; she tried to calm the erotic thoughts that poured into her mind like luxurious honey. Now was not the time to be thinking of cupping those amazing breasts and feeling them heave against her tongue. Damn Callie and her torturous teasing. They lay together in silence just happy to soak up the sunshine and peace; the no pagers thing was pretty soothing for the soul.

Callie lightly dozed, the sun reminding her of a childhood spent in Miami and holidays to remaining family in Cuba. She had loved the warm rays on her skin as they had played in the glorious waters often having barbeques on the golden sands whilst throngs of grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles surrounded her happily laughing and singing Spanish songs passed on from generation to generation. After coming out to her father, she had thought those past days as memories only, never to be recreated again and certainly not with her strict catholic parents but they had bent for her. Her Mami and Aria had contacted her once again, apologising for their recent behaviour with promises to support her as much as possible and an invitation to take Arizona to their mini Miami mansion. She could tell Lucia was still struggling with the concept but she was truly trying and right now Callie would take that.

The Latina was roused from her musings by a warm palm resting on her clothed thigh. She had thought the blonde had drifted off like her but apparently not. She was trying to decipher if the touch was innocent when she felt Arizona grind back a little and lay her head on the tanned shoulder to the right, her palm slipping slowly up the toned limb. 'Hmm sneaky tactics,' thought the taller woman. Actions such as those were usually Arizona's form of subtly suggesting she was horny. Callie thought she'd just sit back and enjoy this and so shut her eyes once more to see how this new situation would play out.

Arizona was sure that Callie was awake by now. Had the thigh action not worked she was certain that her head falling back would have done the trick. Glancing around and seeing the coast was clear, she dauntingly began to raise the dark material clinging to the sensual body around hers. Callie's eyes shot open and her body tensed as Arizona let the patterned item roll past her knees and sit mid-thigh. A pale hand came into sight on the right leg as the blonde once again checked to see if they would attract any unwelcomed attention. Nope. They were in luck today. Callie sucked in a breath as she watched her girlfriend's hand disappear under the material, re-discovering the flesh the woman had grown to worship most nights in bed.

"Arizona," the Latina hissed quietly. "What are you doing?"

Arizona just tilted her head to the left and placed a kiss against the underside of brunette's chin, letting her tongue poke out playfully and lick the smooth skin. This was bold even for them.

"I'm feeling what's mine," the peds surgeon responded grinning evilly. Yep, Callie was absolutely awake now! The orthopod just gulped as she felt the hand explore a little further north, teasing the muscle and silken surface that was discovered gradually.

"Well you're becoming a little McHandsy with it," Callie stated, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching her practically being molested in the most innocent of locations.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet Calliope."

"Yeah I'm more worried about what everyone else can see right now!" The blonde chuckled against the tan neck and gave a playful nip, panicked Callie was always entertaining, and she could just picture her comical wide eyed crazy expression now.

"You shouldn't have worn such a sexy flattering skirt then…" Callie's eyes narrowed as she made a move to remove the intruding hand off her body. "Move your hands any further and I'll touch you a hell of a lot higher than this," the blonde warned.

Callie couldn't believe her ears! Where was this sass coming from? Sure Arizona had always been direct and never shy of speaking her mind but this was definitely new. She wasn't sure whether she should be a highly nervous or extremely turned on. She decided to go with the latter for now.

"Arizona…" It came out 40% pleading, 60% a warning.

"Callie…" Arizona was having a lot of fun with this. She smirked and moved her hand higher still, dexterous fingers stroking the soft skin below; she was about four inches away from the crease between thigh and groin. Payback really was a bitch and Callie was finding out the hard way.

The Latina opened her legs wider in an attempt to move to the side and stand up but before she could even begin the gesture and bend her knees she felt a death grip on her ankles and Arizona apply harsh pressure with her own feet.

"I didn't go on their boats but I sure as hell paid attention to the combat moves my father taught me Calliope," the shorter woman whispered into the lobed shell. "You're not the only one with a few surprising secrets."

'Fuck wasn't that the truth,' thought Callie as she exhaled sharply. She was well and truly pinned for however long Arizona decided.

Arizona's fingers were once again on the move. She brought them north tantalisingly slowly, taking her time to enjoy the thick tension they were creating in the woman behind her plus the feeling was developing an exhilarating pulse in her own core. She could feel her clit practically hum against the silk material of her underwear. She caressed the sleek skin of Callie's inner thigh, enjoying the way the muscles contracted against her touch. She was so close to her target, she could feel the unsteady puffs of air being exhaled against her own ivory neck.

With one swift jerk of her wrist, Arizona cupped Callie's soaked centre and gave a soft squeeze to the lacy scrap of material covering the Latina's modesty. A small groan escaped plump lips embedded in golden hair. They had still been fortunate not to have been discovered by the fluctuating crowd now exploring the gardens, or worse, a park warden.

"This Calliope," she flexed her hand again and heard a gasp in her ear, "is for this morning. I think you'll now think twice about working me up in our apartment and again in the café when you can't follow through. Revenge really is sweet wouldn't you say?" Arizona asked with a sexy grin plastered to her delicate features.

Callie's mouth had run dry the moment she felt those magic fingers touch her. She knew their capabilities in and outside of the OR and was suffering in near silence as her hormones overtook all logic. Christ she was so turned on she was almost certain she'd just let her partner take her right here right now if the blonde chose to. She was worringly ok with it as long as she calmed the withering storm under her skirt.

"Ok, you win, just…fuck Arizona, please let me go, please." She wasn't above begging at this point and she could see an elderly couple start to turn their way only a hundred metres or so away. The blonde followed her partner's gaze and placed a lingering kiss on to the delicious neck presented.

"I do win, don't you forget it, "she husked before subtly slipping her hand back out and pulling the skirt back down to a modest level.

"Joder. Dios Mio," Callie breathed out as she felt her ankles released and the blood start to flow elsewhere along her body, no longer constrained to her crotch. Arizona stood up in front and stretched her back and arms as if nothing had just occurred. The brunette couldn't help but stare in amazement at her.

"Cat got your tongue Torres?" Arizona teased. Callie remained stoic and dumbfounded. "Come on, it's my turn and I think we need to go get a drink and cool you down." Callie took the proffered hand and allowed her partner to pull her upright. "Cocktails at Citrus?" Arizona asked smoothly. The ortho surgeon just nodded and the two strolled along the spiral patterned path, smiling politely at the old man and woman as the exited the park to their new destination.

A/N: So there you have it, a steamy chapter 4 completed. In the words of Beyoncé (kinda), if you liked it then you shoulda put a review on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Thank you lovely people for all the comments, story alerts and views. Makes me smile to read that you're enjoying this. I've been a little all over the place this week so I hope to get the next chapter up a little sooner.

XOXOXO

One cocktail had turned into three at the half full bar. Callie had initially raised an eyebrow at Arizona's unusual choice to drink in the afternoon but the blonde had waved her off the with time old expression of it's 5o'clock in the world somewhere. Plus the brunette was pretty thirsty after her girlfriend's little show of dominance in the park, she could use a nice tropical drink to quench one of her thirsts. Callie was currently sipping her tequila sunrise; Arizona had opted for the timeless classic, a vodka martini as both women sat learning just a little bit more about each other's past. They had managed to nab a small table outside where they could participate in people watching in the cooler shade. Arizona was in the midst of describing her first time.

"...so there we were, in the back of her old Toyota, hands getting a little more adventurous, of course the hipflask of her Dad's scotch was doing its thing and I'd managed to get her shirt off-"

"Wait, you, _you_ were in the back of a car?" Callie asked incredulously.

Arizona chuckled at the brunette's surprise. "Well yeah. It's not like I could bring her home to mine with the Colonel there. The man has supersonic hearing!"

Callie laughed at the description. "No I'm just a little shocked that 'anal Arizona' was ok with a dirty backseat."

"You know I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a nickname that could be seen as a gross double entendre!" The blonde shot back, her nose crinkling in disgust. Callie guffawed at the implication.

"Anyway, so there we were, windows getting all steamy, making out like we knew what we were doing. I felt brave and began to get a bit handsy which she was more than ok with and I somehow managed to get her bra off."

"You little hussy," Callie remarked, playing with her straw and thoroughly enjoying finding out more about her partner.

"Yeah well it took four tries, I wasn't always so smooth. I'd just gotten her jeans off and she mine when I got a little too enthusiastic and sat up quickly slamming my head off the roof." Arizona paused for the inevitable laughter which indeed poured from both their mouths. "Basically the rest after that wasn't much better. I mean, we were both still kids really and like most sixteen year olds were much too hormonal to really appreciate it and take our time. It wasn't awful; it just wasn't what I thought it would be you know?"

Callie nodded her head, she totally knew. "Definitely, Marcel Sanchez lasted all of two minutes and I see your backseat and raise you being seventeen and doing it in a mutual friend's bathroom at a party."

"Oooh ouch," the blonde responded taking a sip from the clear glass unsure whether to press the topic as Callie began to look a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Thank god those days are over."

"What, men or bathrooms?" Arizona asked with a glint in her eye.

"Both," Callie answered chuckling, the alcohol creating a warm feeling in her veins. "Right now I'm very happy with my girlfriend."

"The feeling's mutual." Arizona smiled back and took Callie's hand in hers. "Although, I'm a little disappointed to hear that bathroom sex is off the table, after all, we kinda owe us being together to one of them." Both women grinned.

"Well maybe I could be convinced," Callie suggested whilst she rubbed her thumb over the delicate skin of Arizona.

"Challenge accepted. Although for a later time because I'm starting to get a little hungry again."

"Me too, shall we order?" Arizona nodded and proceeded to hand them both a lunch menu off the table.

XOXOXO

Full after a wonderful meal and still feeling the effects of the afternoon alcohol, Callie and Arizona made their way along the marina, still in awe of the beautiful weather.

"So where to now m'lady?" Arizona asked, her arm weaving around Callie's hips as they walked close.

"How about the batting cages?" Callie suggested, keen to do something a little active. Arizona looked less thrilled than she did when the Latina first mentioned the boat trip.

"Veto." Callie just rolled her eyes.

"God, I never knew you were this fussy," the brunette retorted throwing her arm around Arizona's shoulders. "Alright I know somewhere and you can't veto this one ok?" Arizona just squeezed Callie's side softly in affirmation. "Let's go, it's a good walk from here."

It took around half an hour for Arizona to really start recognising her surroundings as they rounded a street which was three blocks away from Callie's apartment.

"Are we going back home?" There was that word again. Arizona's eyes went wide with her verbal mistake. "I mean your, your home." She hoped Callie hadn't noticed the obvious mistake, the slight grin on the Latina's lips suggested otherwise.

"Nope."

"The hospital? Because I gotta tell you that going there on my day off is really not something I want to do. I mean sure I would like to check on Rosie's condition and I have a little boy who is still not eating solids at six years old and needs a special bowel reconstruction planned out but I'm enjoying this here with you and-" The rest of the words were muffled as Callie's hand found itself over Arizona's mouth whilst her lips kissed the shorter woman's temple.

"No hospital either," Callie calmly spoke into blonde tresses. Arizona seemed satisfied with that answer and shut her mouth which her girlfriend quickly released. Ten minutes later and they had arrived at their destination; Joes.

"Are we drinking more?" Arizona was a little concerned how'd she last if they were to continue their unusual hedonism.

"Possibly, we're really here for the pool," Callie replied swinging the door open for Arizona and entering behind the paler woman.

XOXOXO

Two brown beer bottles rested on the edge of the pool table as Callie lined up her cue to break. Her long fingers let the wood slide through them gracefully, although not a pro by any means, she'd hustled a few guys in her time and was no stranger to the table. She potted a stripe allocating them their balls for the game. She lined up her next shot eyeing the blonde who was patiently watching to her left, beer in one hand, pool cue in the other. Just as she drew the cue back ready to pot her next target she caught Arizona's tongue moving along the bottle neck to catch a stray droplet of condensation. She watched the pink muscle lick upwards and swirl round, almost toying with the tear shaped moisture before sucking it into her mouth. Callie's hand flew forward without thinking and the balls scattered everywhere with a solid colour entering the right back pocket.

"Looks like I'll be getting a free shot Torres," Arizona sang with a smirk on her face. She set down her drink and lined up her aim.

"That was a dirty trick Robbins," Callie scoffed standing to the side.

"All's fair in love and war baby."

"We'll see," Callie replied, ideas already flocking her mind at how to get her girlfriend back. She waited silently until the cue was about to strike the white ball and then 'accidently' let a nickel drop to the floor. She bent over in full view of Arizona who could do nothing but watch that luscious ass and curves bob whilst hands on the ground searched for the coin. The blonde felt moisture collect in her mouth, saliva flooding over her tongue at the sight. Damn that Latina hourglass figure.

"There it is." Callie smiled wickedly as she picked up her change and straightened once more, turning around to face wide blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. The blonde quickly recovered.

"Takes more than that to throw me off my game," Arizona added cockily.

"Oh really, go on then, take a shot," the orthopod challenged.

Arizona's nostrils flared as she once again set about potting her ball. She could see Callie in her peripherals and the grin that adorned her face just let out the competitive side of the peds surgeon. She wasn't weak. She wouldn't let her body betray her mind. She also underestimated the effect of a well fitted skirt. She managed to strike the wrong yellow and was way off a pot and had unfortunately set Callie up for an easy shot.

"Dammit," she breathed out knowing Callie was going to love that she had mind fucked her.

"Not so cocky now are we." The blonde glared at the smarmy look she was being shot and took a swig of her beer. She moved out of her partner's way and stood opposite the pocket Callie was aiming for. Gingerly, she lent her hands over the hole making sure to push her cleavage together whilst her weight rested on her palms. The coral shirt hung low and gave Callie more than a peek of the ivory valley.

The Latina couldn't help but be amused at the whole situation. Here they were in a battle of wills although the pool game had almost been forgotten and replaced with thick tension that didn't look to be evaporating any time soon. She let her cue do its thing but stopped abruptly as she couldn't help but gawk at the way Arizona was all but presenting herself to her. Callie's eyes closed involuntarily as she inhaled a deep breath and tried to fight away the ever present images of just ripping that shirt of, pulling those shorts down and bending Arizona over this table to take her rough and hard, full bar of patrons watching or not. Their eyes connected sending shockwaves of electricity through her already stimulated core and beyond. It was one thing that was an absolute, their magnetic chemistry certainly couldn't be denied.

Callie raised an eyebrow at the seductive expression forced upon her line of sight and licked her lips slowly. The action stole Arizona's attention to that mouth she now longed to feel upon her nether regions and in the lapse of concentration, she missed the other woman take a quick rapid shot and succeed.

"You play with fire and you're gonna get burned sweetheart," Callie said before swaggering over to her drink and taking a refreshing gulp of the amber liquid. "Mmm that's good," she moaned.

The usually confident and outspoken blonde had very little to retort. She stood open mouthed and somewhat disgusted by her own lack of control once more. Then again, when Callie was involved, she lacked much of anything let alone patience and self-will.

Nevertheless, this was far from over. "Nice lucky shot," she commented and waited for the next opportune moment to entice and beguile her opponent.

XOXOXO

And so it went. The two competitors continued on with their underhanded tactics, each trying to work up the other to the point of insanity when an overall winner could be named yet neither knew exactly what the prize was when all they would be left with was the necessity to quell the sensual ache within.

The actual winner of the pool game turned out to be Callie but only just, as Arizona's chance at potting the 8 ball had been disrupted due to a well-timed Spanish whisper in her ear. She'd had little clue to the words' actual meaning yet it mattered not. When Callie used her tongue to roll off the sexiest language Arizona had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, her mind imploded and all sense of reason outside of 'kiss Calliope now', faltered.

The match had also not gone unnoticed by the majority of the male customers in Joes. Several pairs of eyes had watched each woman rev up the other, each of their actions getting a little more risqué with Arizona at one point bending over Callie to 'teach her proper technique'. Of course an ass grind had occurred with a forward push of the blonde's hips and the Latina had had to invoke every inch of self-control not to moan out loud at the bold action.

The women returned the cues to their upright positions and went to the bar to rest and order a soft drink. Callie excused herself and headed towards the bathroom, squeezing Arizona's thigh on her way and swaying her hips just a little more than normal. This had not gone unnoticed to Arizona who grabbed her purse, counted ten Mississippi's in her head and then evacuated the bar stool. Joe did little to hide the grin on his face as he watched golden locks swish over a shoulder and disappear into the door with the word 'dolls' emblazoned upon it.

Arizona had half expected Callie to be at the mirror on the opposite wall, recreating their first encounter yet she couldn't actually see a trace of her lover in the small room. Walking past the third stall she felt a violent jerk to her right and found her body pulled with force into the tiny cubicle…

A/N: Will they or won't they? I'm not sure yet but you'll find out soon hopefully! Thanks to all who read and support. Means a lot. If you liked it, you know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Big thank yous to all who reviewed the last chapter and put this story on alert. It's taken a little while to decide where to go with this chapter as I know my end goal but getting there is difficult. I hope this doesn't disappoint, it is a couple hundred words shorter than usual but I'm tired and stressed so this will have to do. Enjoy.

XOXOXO

_Arizona had half expected Callie to be at the mirror on the opposite wall, recreating their first encounter yet she couldn't actually see a trace of her lover in the small room. Walking past the third stall she felt a violent jerk to her right and found her body pulled with force into the tiny cubicle…_

XOXOXO

Arizona's breath was knocked out of her as she was violently pinned against the cubicle wall whilst Callie slammed the wooden door shut with her ankle. The door bounced on its lock before closing with a bang startling the unsuspecting blonde.

"Cal-" her words were cut off as the Latina commanded her lips. A tanned hand cupped her face firmly whilst the other sought out her own hands and roughly drew them above her head and kept them in place. Arizona's eyes closed on instinct as her mouth worked in a familiar tandem of nips and sucking motions. Callie had always been an amazing kisser and moments like these just highlighted her talents.

The peds surgeon struggled against her capture but found that it was pointless, her partner had unlimited strength in her upper body, the muscles that wielded the bone saws and other tools now seemed less sexy and more of a hindrance for her. Callie's body was so tightly against her own that she was certain there was little to no space between them. When they broke apart for air she could feel every tingling rapid breath released on to her face, safe in the knowledge that the Latina was as worked up as she. Her fingers wiggled. She wasn't a passive person in her public or private life and she was not going to just stand there and do nothing even if all she wanted was for her girlfriend to fuck her right here right now. Her wrists strained against the olive limb.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do it in a bathroom mi amor? Isn't this what you envisioned? Me taking you here in whatever way I choose?" Callie was toying with her and part of her thought she deserved it a little as she was hardly an innocent bystander in their earlier teasing activities. Arizona willed her body forward and pushed with some momentum off the wall which forced Callie to take a step backwards. The ebony haired woman just laughed, her grip still firm on Arizona's arms. "You'll have to do better than that," she taunted but oh fuck how she loved a feisty Arizona. She shoved the shorter woman back and pinned her with her hips, core to core. Arizona allowed her gaze to focus on the swell of Callie's breasts, the black vest restricting the true view she longed to see.

"You can be a real bitch when you want to be Calliope," she muttered, the jesting glint in her eyes evident when she flicked them upwards to catch the brunette's.

Another chuckle. "You have no idea," she spoke against the moist lips waiting to feel her contact. Callie could see the blue in Arizona's eyes turn into a tempestuous colour crossed between indigo and grey, a sure sign of arousal with a tinge of fire. Her lover did not like to be bettered in any way but secretly, Callie was convinced the blonde got a euphoric adrenaline rush whenever she was completely dominated.

The lover's stared at each other, diaphragms contracting wildly, tongues licking lips, arms straining against one another as they held still. Callie made the first move and looked like she was about to kiss her girl. She watched Arizona's eyes flutter closed and her head tilt to the side and she had the intention of kissing her but at the last minute, just as she felt the whisper of a kiss she pulled away. Arizona's eyes shot open with frustration. She stared down her girlfriend, hoping that her Bailey impression would wear the Latina down. It didn't. Callie put on her serious face and leaned in once more. Keeping her gaze she brushed her lips softly against Arizona's then snapped her teeth together like a hyena before pulling away once again, a grin adorning her features.

Arizona had had enough. She shoved her thigh between Callie's legs and ground up on to her groin. The brunette let out a half groan half humph at the contact and re-instated her grip. This was not gonna happen on her watch. She strained to get her head closer then licked a hot path up the throbbing jugular presented in front, keeping firm pressure all the way up to Arizona's jaw.

Before the peds surgeon could protest warm plump lips covered her own and her mouth was captivated by the other woman's. She felt Callie kiss her hotly, passionately, almost like it might be their last kiss as one hand tightened on her arms and the other found purchase on her delicate neck, pulling her even closer. She whimpered into the mouth attached, aching for that practiced tongue to taunt her elsewhere.

The brunette broke away from their dalliance, her lungs gasping for the air she had starved them of. Without wasting any more time on foreplay, she sank to her knees and caught the watchful eyes of her girlfriend. She didn't need to look at her hands; they had practiced this routine many many times before in their ten months together. Quickly, she unfastened the zipper and button on the denim shorts attached to the most wonderfully toned legs. She stared back at the piercing blue set of eyes as she hurriedly peeled the rough material downwards, hearing it and a G-string slink to the ground unveiling the most intimate parts of the paler woman.

Callie could smell the intoxicating scent of her girl's arousal and it permeated her body. Her own want increased tenfold knowing just how worked up Arizona had become. Saliva infiltrated her own mouth as she prepared to feast on her well-deserved meal. Their gaze only broke when Callie moved forward and swept her tongue along the moisture she had provoked. Arizona's hands shot to the back of Callie's head as she egged her on, drowning in the euphoric sensation between her legs that the fleshy muscle was invoking. Fingers grasped tightly onto near ebony strands as the Latina flattened her tongue and stroked the tight clit she had spent many hours worshiping in the past.

The blonde let out a lengthy low moan. She had waited all day for this. She pushed an eager head harder into her sex as her partner stroked a particularly sensitive area, one of her hands reached backwards and up, grasping for the wall of the stall to keep her upright as her knees felt like they could cave any minute. Callie moaned into the core she was savouring, the sweet taste infiltrating her tongue as she swept it around a hot and ready opening, the vibrations causing the peds surgeon to let out a throaty groan of her own.

The Latina pushed forward and entered Arizona slowly, her tongue somewhat restricted by the tight walls that at once beckoned her further and caused resistance to the intrusion. In the end, Arizona's arousal enabled Callie to slip in as far as her jaw would allow as she gently tongue fucked the shorter woman into a sensual haze of pleasure. Knuckles grew white against the toilet's wall as Arizona held on as her groin rubbed back and forth across her lover's face; riding the tongue inside, prolonging the sensations she lived for. Callie's hands held her firmly on the hips, ready to catch her if she were to fall, like always.

The tanned woman had just found a tantalising rhythm when the main door burst open and a recognisable voice was heard, more than likely chatting on the phone as only one pair of footsteps could be defined on the wooden floor. Arizona's eyes shut tight in frustration as she cursed her best friend for interrupting their 'private' endeavour. Her grip remained on Callie's head.

"Yep, uh huh, tomorrow night should be fine…wine, make it white please. Ok…I'll see you soon. Looking forward to it. Bye, bye." Teddy's voice echoed of the walls as she stopped outside the occupied cubicle. She smirked at the tanned legs she could see under the door resting on the floor beside a pair of denim shorts and flip-flopped feet belonging to a certain tiny human expert she presumed. She stifled the laughter that almost rose from her chest and leant against the sink behind.

Callie withdrew her tongue the moment she heard footsteps and awkwardly waited for the intruder to leave. Once she heard the voice she cringed internally and rested her forehead against Arizona's lower abdomen. If she moved they'd definitely be caught, if she stayed still there was a minute chance they'd get away with it…

"I came looking for you Arizona as Joe said you came this way but I can see you're occupied right now. When Torres is quite finished with you, Owen and I are here for a drink, why don't both of you come join us."

Yep. Totally busted. "Thanks, Teds, be out in a sec," Arizona croaked out, a rouge blush coating her face as she spoke. The heart surgeon shook her head and chuckled as she left the room. Peeing could wait.

Callie could see the funny side and laughed as she wiped her mouth and chin. She rose to her feet and looked at her unmoving girlfriend whose hands were now covering her mortified face, her lower half still bare.

"You alright there?" Callie asked amused. She bent down and pulled up Arizona's discarded clothes, covering her modesty and buttoning them up once more.

"Is the ground swallowing me up?"

"Nope and sadly I'm not swallowing you either anymore." Arizona peeked through her fingers to see the shit eating grin Callie was sporting.

"Not funny Calliope."

"It's a little funny. More so for me as I wasn't the one about to come…" Arizona let out a heavy sigh and tried to calm down her racing libido. Damn best friends. If it wasn't Teddy it was creepy Sloan barging in on them. At least Teddy had the grace to leave them alone and not try and get involved unlike the man-whore.

Callie peeled Arizona's fingers away and kissed each of her palms delicately. "Come on. We can finish this later. I'd rather you scream my name so I can hear it than you stifle it in a dirty bar bathroom anyway." Arizona reluctantly pushed off against the wall. Her face finally calming down in colour.

"Are you implying I'm a screamer?" The blonde enquired, a little put out by the accusation. Callie raised an eyebrow in return before deadpanning the words, "it's not an implication, it's a fact, you are."

"Am not."

"Are so," Callie spoke under her breath as they exited the bathroom and went looking for the 'Grinch who stole climax.'

A/N: Thanks for reading. You know what to do with that review button!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Life came in the way of getting this chap up quicker but here it is. I hope you like it because I'm still very much enjoying writing it. Think we may have only 1 chapter to go. Thanks once more for all the reviews, message and alerts. They really make my day so keep 'em coming.

XOXOXO

The women found Teddy and Owen relatively easy and occupying a small booth in the corner of the bar. Both were starting evening shifts and had decided to stop by for a bite and a drink before going to the hospital. By now it was almost five and they were eating in to Arizona's choice of two hours but the blonde seemed perfectly content to sit and catch up with their friends and so they remained at the Emerald Bar until six when their friends had to depart.

"Good luck tonight," Arizona offered, not quite able to hide her glee with her own night off available with her delectable girlfriend to spend as they chose, preferably with a bed in addition and soon.

"Yeah thanks I'm going to need it I have Kepner on my service." Callie chuckled at the disgruntled face the cardio surgeon wore. Owen just smiled apologetically; his scalpel hungry girlfriend was going to be finishing her shift soon and spending some time with Meredith instead of pestering/assisting Teddy.

"Oh she's not so bad…" The orthopod offered. She'd started to appreciate April's talents in the OR and tried to block out her incredibly annoying exterior. If the petite woman kept her mouth shut and her hands busy she could get on board with the perk and enthusiasm, traits she found barely tolerable in anyone else bar the blonde that sat next to her.

"She's too perky," Arizona contributed. Three sets of eyes just widened and stared at her incredulously. "What?" she squeaked out causing the table's occupants to laugh. "Hey, I'm not that bad," the peds surgeon whined, glaring a little at the Latina who grinned and placed a kiss to her temple.

"On that note we better get going. See you guys later. Hopefully next time I see you Arizona you'll have the ability to keep your pants up!" Owen averted his eyes at Teddy's bold statement, Callie just sniggered into her drink whilst Arizona's cheeks once again flushed as she coughed and shot a scowl towards her former ally.

"Least I'm getting some," she shot back with a teasing lilt in her voice. Teddy just turned around with a smile on her face and gestured to her chest, indicating Arizona had just broken her heart with her 'cruel' parting words. She flipped the blonde the bird quickly before disappearing out of the bar, Owen opting to send a quick wave instead of a crude gesture.

"I like Teddy," Callie declared as she watched them leave, her arm finding comfort around her partner's shoulders.

Arizona smiled and finished the dregs of her drink. "Good because I like her too. She's my work wife."

"I know you do and no she's not," the brunette stated as she swirled the last of her beer around the bottom of the bottle.

"What do you mean she's not?" Arizona asked, puzzled at the thought.

"I think we both know that honour goes to your 'boy' Karev."

"Huh," she pondered the idea for a moment. "I don't really want any form of husband, work or not. Can he be my work brother?" Callie laughed at the suggestion.

"I'm sure that's acceptable. You wanna take these next few hours since we were commandeered here?"

"How about we take a walk to our bench, pick up a pizza and some beer on the way home and then take it to bed?" The blonde inquired.

"I love the way you think," Callie smiled back and stood up, taking her partner's hand in hers before throwing some bills on the table to cover their costs.

XOXOXO

The duo sat snuggled together on 'their' bench. The silhouetted outline of the majestic city stood tall and sparkling in front creating a wondrous scene as the sun slowly began to descend down the sky. Arizona's head rested comfortably within its regular nook on Callie's shoulder, their hands joined on the Latina's lap, both blissfully unaware of the joggers and dog walkers passing behind. The Latina absently played with silken strands that easily slipped through her fingers, the familiar feeling grounding her and keeping her safe. Consciously or subconsciously she had made a decision. In months to come she'd be able to pin it back to this moment but for now she just went with the resolute instinct that this was it for her. She had found all she'd ever wanted, needed from another person. Sitting with Arizona by her side she was happy, unbelievably so and as she sat musing on the wonders of a future harmonious as now when Arizona turned her head to the side and placed a chaste kiss on her jaw.

"I'm really happy," she declared before snuggling back in. The brunette beamed back at her and chuckled at how they were indeed apparently 'so well matched that they thought all the same thoughts'. Callie just squeezed the now chilling shoulders and nuzzled into golden locks.

"I'm happy and I really don't want to move but I'm freezing my ass off Calliope." Callie let out deep laughter at her girlfriend. Trust her to break the romantic spell that had befallen them.

"Can't take the cold now? I thought you grew up in Minnesota?"

"Yeah for like a year and a half, after that my Dad was stationed mainly in the south, where it's hot and humid and you are actually able to wear swimwear more than two days a year."

"Mmm preaching to the choir there, although I'm now picturing you in a deliciously sparse bikini."

Arizona turned her head around and met deviant brown eyes that danced with the vivid imagery concocted behind them. She grinned at the lecherous thoughts she knew Callie was having. "Well if we get moving I can up your thoughts and instead show you in person, although I only have underwear in the drawer at home and you've already seen the lower half of what I'm wearing today, which would probably defeat the purpose of a nice surprise and something different" she rambled on, looking upwards whilst contorting her face into a serious thinking expression. Callie gave a playful eye roll in retaliation and made to stand.

"Come on moron," she spoke as she gave Arizona both her hands and pulled her up, the blonde did little to actually help the gesture which only led to her making it half way off the bench and then plopping back down. The pair laughed and prepared to try again.

"You could help."

"I thought you were supposed to be a big bad strong ortho chick," Arizona shot back cheekily.

"Oh that's how you want to play it huh? Emotional manipulation," Arizona just sat with a defiant and mischievous expression. "How about if you don't get that smartass up you don't get pineapple on the pizza?" 'Damn she's good,' thought Arizona although she kept her facial expression stoic. "I don't care, I'm kinda over it now." Callie just squinted and watched the ped surgeon's eyes. Yep there it was, slight flickering of the eye. Lying again.

"Good then, let's get going, I believe you said your ass may freeze off and I've gotten kind of fond of it so..." Arizona cracked a smile and stood up. Picking up the purse they were sharing, she once again laced their fingers together as they set off towards their pizza place. They walked contentedly in companionable silence for five or ten minutes before Arizona piped up.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we really not getting any pineapple on the pizza?" She questioned in an almost childlike tone. Callie chuckled and threw her head back in levity before responding, "No we can have pineapple."

Arizona nodded once. "Good," was all she said as they continued onwards and began chatting about the delicacies of pizza toppings and the best beer to accompany them.

XOXOXO

The ladies waltzed into the empty apartment; Cristina was clearly going to be coming in either very late or sleeping over at Meredith's, probably much to Derek's dismay. 'Someone else's problem tonight,' Arizona thought gleefully as she set down the all-important six-pack on to the countertop, excited for some quality alone time. As if right on cue the front door burst open and the blonde didn't even have to turn around to see who this intruder was.

"Torres, we're watching the game here at yours, my TV is doing that screwed up colour thing," Mark announced as he barged his way through and only regarded Arizona once he was a good ten feet into the apartment. "Hey Blondie."

Callie looked towards her girlfriend who was quietly seething at the audacious attitude that was currently ruining their relaxing peaceful night, her eyes stayed on the beer on front of her and her brow furrowed at the invasive man's words. Normally the Latina wouldn't mind Mark coming by, they did this to each other all the time, leaving doors unlocked and beers in the fridge for such purpose, she figured it was a bit like 'Friends', only Mark was sluttier, cruder and somewhat more abrasive than Joey. She glanced at Mark who was looking at her expectantly and then at Arizona who was withholding eye contact at all costs. It really wasn't much of a decision tonight. Sure if Mark was really in need of advice or someone to be there for him she would but tonight Arizona needed her and in return she needed her girlfriend and this was their night dammit so he could just deal.

Without really thinking through what she was going to say or do, Callie smiled a pissed off grin, shook her head a little and grabbed Mark gently by the shoulders, pulling him away from her couch and facing her instead. "Mark, I love you, I do, but this, this inappropriate barging in and taking over shit? Yeah it's uh, it's not gonna happen. Not tonight. Wanna know why?" She didn't give him any time to ask, as he opened his mouth she held up a finger to silence him and then took his rugged chin between her thumb and forefinger and forced his glance at Arizona. "She's why. My girlfriend. My hot, sexy, amazing girlfriend. So yeah, you're gonna have to leave. Like now, because we have pizza and beer and healthy active sex lives which do not include you," he grinned lasciviously and she squeezed his cheeks hard in turn wiping that smirk right off his face, "nor will they ever include you. So go home, watch your screwed up distorted screen and we'll see you at work tomorrow. Go on, scoot." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and threw a thumb over her shoulder for good measure.

Sloan stalked off like a scolded puppy. He looked towards Arizona for any form of help but she just stood smiling and shrugged her shoulders, obviously pleased that she was going to be receiving all of Callie's attention tonight. Mark took a longing look at the beer, huffed like a spoilt teenage girl and then emptied the apartment intent on seeking out Derek now, who needed Torres and her pussy whipped ways? Not him.

The Latina listened to the blue door click close and strolled over to lock it. She turned around and met the beautiful cerulean eyes she fell unabashedly in love with, somewhere between their first encounter and their second confrontation. Arizona waltzed over, a super magic smile adorning her porcelain features and nothing but gratitude and perhaps arousal pouring from her heart.

Callie took her hand and began to speak. "I'm sorry about him he's a-" before she could even finish her sentence, hot lips found her own and smothered them in a delicious passionate embrace. A soft tongue was soon to follow. The ortho surgeon moaned into the kiss as she felt two hands cup her cheeks softly but firmly, conveying the seriousness of Arizona's intentions. Tongues, teeth and lips danced together before the two woman pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another, both leaning on the other just as they should.

"Don't. That was perfect," Arizona whispered as she stared into adoring chocolate eyes. She pulled a wisp of Callie's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Now, your hot, sexy and amazing was it? Girlfriend wants to take her beautiful, kind and charming girlfriend and that incredibly fattening pineapple and ham pizza to bed with her if that's ok?" Callie grinned and shook her head gently. "Good, then let's go." Arizona tucked the beer under her arm as Callie grabbed their meal for the evening, both of them anticipating a wonderful end to their perfect day off.

XOXOXO

A/N: Again I apologise for such a delay, inspiration has been hard to come by and I've been extremely busy with the festive period, work and arranging a working holiday abroad for a year but there you have it. I have one chapter left on this and maybe another 2 part one shot if I can fit it in and then who knows if I'll ever foray into fanfic again. I just wish to thank everyone who is still reading and I love reading your reviews so let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Here it is; the last chapter of Twelve Hours Each. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing and I thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review and put this on alert. I'm really grateful for all the positivity and enthusiasm this story has gained. Also I've not written slow and tender in a very long time so I hope this isn't a repetitive rambled mess, I'll be honest, I don't enjoy writing it as much as fun and dirty.

XOXOXO

Arizona made her way through the bedroom and set the alcohol down on the dresser before turning to Callie who simply threw the pizza down at the side of the bed.

"Thirsty?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head negatively.

"Hungry?" Again her head moved to say no. Arizona raised her brows inquisitively to silently ask what her girlfriend wanted.

"Come here," Callie whispered, eager to finally touch and hold the beauty she had been admiring all day. Earlier on all she wanted to do was take the blonde roughly and quick, pour out all that frustration and sexual tension into a passionate moment that would end in an explosive climax. Now however staring at the hopeful and somewhat innocent expression upon the other woman's face, all she could think about was showing her how much she loved and appreciated her presence in her life.

Arizona strolled over to the Latina who suddenly looked mellower with an underlying hint of nerves. They'd been together for over ten months, had sex numerous times, proclaimed their love and experienced sentimental moments, angry fights and nights of despair and yet Callie seemed to remain apprehensive about the present happening. It puzzled her.

The blonde's eyes searched her partners trying to unravel the mystery that was Calliope Torres. Usually the taller woman wore her heart and emotions on her sleeve. She was easy to read and what you could not work out she more than often told you straight out, but tonight Arizona had problems deciphering what the Latina wanted from her. Instead of voicing her questions she leaned forward and brushed her hand tenderly down a tanned cheek before pressing her lips tentatively on Callie's. Their mouths worked together softly as plump flesh sucked and massaged intimately at a languid pace. When the peds surgeon pulled away she felt like she understood.

Although reading other people's emotions wasn't always her strong point, probably a result of being told that showing emotion equalled weakness in her household, Arizona felt confident that her girlfriend just needed to be loved and feel it in return. Her heart both sped and relaxed at the confirmation. Loving she could do, she already did, but something about this moment felt more like a promise, a declaration, an infinite devotion and although the blonde praised commitment almost above all other things in life, it was terrifying to apply it to a person rather than a job or a duty.

Arizona's denim covered hips felt the pressure of welcomed hands encircle them as Callie pulled her even closer and wrapped them in a loving embrace. Fingers found belt loops and twisted the fabric that at once enhanced feminine curves yet harboured seeing such lines in the flesh. Arizona met Callie's gaze once more and focused on the dilation of her onyx pupils, the way they pulsated as she licked her lips and ran her hands over Callie's chest and shoulders. She broke their stare off in favour of watching that incredibly sexy mouth that performed miracles physically and vocally, even when she lost a tiny human patient on the table. She was so in love with those lips.

As if Callie was probing her mind, the Latina found Arizona's chin and brought her jaw up towards her own and claimed the mouth in front, softly caressing and taking her time to fully explore in the privacy of their own bedroom. A tentative tongue peaked out from the orthopod's lips and licked along the bottom of the blonde's. Arizona pulled away. It was both playful and sensual. She was taking her time, making sure this wouldn't escalate as it so often did when they attempted to be gentler in their sex life. When she gave a dimpled smile to her lover, she leant inwards and kissed her a little more soundly, this time allowing for the fleshy muscle to fully enter her mouth and tangle with her own. Their heads moved at a deliberate pace as they arched to the right and left, hands cupping cheeks and playing with hair that was fine and soft at the bottom of necks.

If Callie had been the type of woman to cry in bed this would be one of those moments. The way Arizona was kissing her so delicately, so assured of their coupling made something inside of her ache. She hated being 'that girl' but she understood it now. Fleetingly she felt guilty for dismissing Erica when she had her own moment of clarity but when Arizona moved back to reclaim her lips and kiss her some more, the thought was eradicated as rapidly as it arrived. Now was not the time to ponder over the past when the present was so intense.

Learning that her mood was very much being reciprocated and encouraged, Callie felt emboldened and pulled back, opting to run her hands down Arizona's arms and across her covered skin until she felt the hem that pooled at her belly button. Their eyes fixed on each other as she elegantly pulled the material upwards, her fingertips drifting across the smooth planes of Arizona's abs as she did so. Once the vest was discarded to the floor, Callie was able to feast on the sight of the peach bra which contradicted pale skin that only the blonde could make utterly delectable.

The shorter woman's eyes darkened as she watched her girlfriend drink in the vision before her. Not one to often feel shy about her body, Arizona stood still and waited for Callie's eyes to drift upwards towards her neck and own orbs before she leant in and kissed her a little more feverously but reminding to keep it sentimental. Mocha hands wandered over the newly revealed skin and stroked across her spine and scapula before pouring like honey towards her breasts. Callie cupped the weight in her palms and squeezed with little pressure, merely holding and moulding the gifts under her fingertips. Arizona moaned sensuously into her mouth and moved her own hand to Callie's waist to tease the gap of skin showing where her tank had ridden up.

Carefully, a nimble hand pulled the elasticated skirt down until the momentum carried it for her and it hit the ground at the Latina's feet. Callie kicked it aside as well both of their sandals and moved in for another kiss, her tongue happy to stroke inside the blonde's mouth once more. The brunette hummed contentedly when Arizona ran her fingers through silken locks and massaged her scalp. She smiled into the kiss as the paler woman left her hair and expertly guided her own top off of wondrous hips.

Callie stood in only black lace that hugged her comfortably. Arizona took a moment to admire. Callie really was beautiful, from the shapely muscles in her calves to her ethereal eyes that held no judgement. This body was all woman and all astonishing that it was hers to hold for as long as she could. The Latina smiled a breath-taking grin and began to unfasten the zipper and button of the jean shorts in front of her, deja vu kicking in immediately.

Once the lower half of Arizona was finally free, Callie bent down, her knees hitting the wooden flooring with a light thud. Delicate kisses were placed all around the sensitive abdomen as her hands ran up toned thighs that slightly quivered with the emotion permeating from the blonde. She had never felt more revered and worthwhile than now. When ankles had been caressed, knees given ghosts of kisses and thighs thoroughly stroked by nails and finger tips, Callie stood once more and gently pushed Arizona back on to their bed. The peds surgeon scooted back upwards whilst the Latina crawled on her hands and knees and followed the retreating figure.

Blood coursed through the shorter woman's body and her heart beat erratically as she lay and soaked up the warmth and adoration that radiated from the other doctor. Content to let Callie take the reins tonight, she spread her legs and let the brunette settle her body between them, elated to finally feel the comforting weight keep her in the moment. Blonde hair was pushed back out of shining eyes as Callie placed her thumbs over cheeks that were flushed with arousal. She couldn't remember a time where Arizona looked so simply stunning as well as trusting, this truly was a new plethora for both.

Warm hands encased a tan back and swerved along the heated flesh as Arizona gripped on to the strong shoulders hovering over her body. Callie bent her neck and captured puckered lips once more, the kiss starting to heat up and quicken in pace when the Latina reached behind her lover's back and unclasped the item restraining two very alluring peaked globes. The bra was thrown mercilessly over the bed when Callie's tongue began to drift down an ivory neck, licking and nipping at the pulsating veins and arteries she had learnt the correct names of long ago. When those engorged lips swirled around a hardened nipple, Arizona had to weave her hands into Callie's hair and softly pull her head away as a long and throaty moan left her lips. She could feel her core begin to pulse in time with those long firm licks across her breast.

"Mmm wait, wait Calliope." Immediately Callie's head shot up, afraid that she had committed an error and read the situation wrong. The blonde watched the confusion and guilt etch across tanned features. "No it's ok," she soothed and kissed Callie's palm, "you're just working me up really quickly and I'm about sixty seconds away from grabbing your hand and making you work your magic. I don't want to rush this, to rush us. I'm right here with you ok; I just need you to slow it down."

Callie's face contorted into a pure smile and she kissed Arizona soundly on the mouth. "Ok," she nodded against the shorter woman's forehead. "Thank you." The brunette resumed kissing her lover and danced her fingers through the golden mess of hair surrounding their pillows.

Although she wanted to take it slow, Arizona also wanted to feel more skin on skin contact and planed her fingers over muscles to remove the only item remaining on Callie's torso. It joined the peach bra amidst the other possessions on the ground. Both women groaned at the contact, the sweet sensation of their breasts finally pressed together intimately felt too amazing to withhold their vocalisation.

The taller woman resumed her worship upon Arizona's neck, kissing across her jaw to suck on her earlobe before licking across the shell of her ear and gaining a soft moan for her efforts. Fingertips followed where hot lips placed fiery yet gentle nips, no skin being neglected or left untouched and Arizona could barely stand the wholesome euphoria that almost stung her skin after every trace. Not forgetting to treat the other side, Callie once again performed her delicious torture on the right of Arizona's body, paying particular attention to the way Arizona arched her body when she particularly enjoyed the sensations.

By this point Callie could feel that her underwear was completely unnecessary. It was barely containing the moisture Arizona had coaxed from her body. Making the decision to rid them both of the constrictions, Callie leant back on her heels and removed her own pair causing Arizona's expression to glaze over. Seeing Calliope naked never got old. Beaming, Callie then bent over and kissed along the waistband of Arizona's ridiculously scant thong. Damn those legs. She was sure the toned pins would be the death of her.

Once both were down to their birthday suits, Arizona found it particularly difficult to just lie there passively again. The temptation was just too great to bear. Sitting up, Arizona reached for Callie's hand and pulled her to straddle her lap. This was a position both ladies loved, not only was it fantastic for deeper penetration, it allowed constant eye contact plus the blonde couldn't ignore the fact that she highly appreciated the view of Callie's breasts bouncing as she rode her fingers. Carefully, the blonde traced seemingly meaningless patterns across the caramel skin of Callie's sternum tickling upwards then south. A mocha bud hardened when she spelt her initials around the areola. She giggled at the effect and felt her neck pushed towards Callie's awaiting mouth. Tongues duelled once more as indulgent kisses gave way to the Latina's hips awakening into action. Keeping their activities tonight languid and relaxed was almost impossible now although the tenderness remained a constant.

Arizona moaned unabashedly as wet heat connected with her abdomen. Knowing how turned on she was herself, it was ludicrous not to think Callie would match her. Hands found hips, teeth met lips and a pale forehead eventually rested on a shoulder almost specifically created for her.

"Calliope," Arizona husked into skin that had a light sheen in the darkened room. "You feel so so good. I-I can't keep-slow-can't slow…" she stuttered when she felt a palm kneed her chest with the perfect amount of friction. Callie watched Arizona's head tip back and her eyes screw shut when she pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. They re-opened once more when her hand was grasped and guided down towards Callie's heated centre.

"Then don't. Just touch me, show me what I do to you, show me you love me." Arizona swallowed, between the intensity laced within Callie's tone and the tantalising moisture her fingers were gliding through; she almost buckled under the pressure. But a quitter she was not and who in the right mind would stop when they had Callie sitting literally in the palm of their hand. Instead she enveloped hot lips within her own and entered Callie at the same time her tongue thrust into the mouth of the ortho surgeon. Callie groaned a visceral uncontrolled sound at the intrusions. Hips slowly grinded as they moved as one, appearing like an elaborate sculpture as they entwined tightly together.

A halting rhythm was created contradicting heaving bursting breaths that were expelled onto perspiring necks, neither going too fast in order to stay under the erotic spell concocted within the confines of the apartment. Broken mixtures of English and Spanish poured from Callie's lips into wisps of stray blonde hair. Arizona grinned when they reached her ears, although unsure of the actual translation, she didn't need to use a dictionary to understand the praise and emotion behind them. The peds surgeon began to speed up the hand buried in Callie's depths and fought against the velvety walls that constricted her movement. She slid in and out, in and out, thrusting with purpose, feeling Callie's heart beat erratically against her own chest which was sucking in oxygen like they were sealed in air-tight container.

Callie's hands dropped from Arizona's neck to ghost along and then grip onto her shoulders providing an anchor when she could so easily get lost in the blonde's touch. Callie's entire being felt like it was on fire. It was too much. It wasn't enough. She could feel the trust, the sheer fucking effort and devotion but above all she couldn't handle the piercing stare Arizona was thrusting upon her. Those burning eyes watching every sensation dance across her face, etching it into memory, almost stealing any piece of information about the Latina she could obtain. No, Callie had to reciprocate for her sanity. She needed Arizona to feel even a fraction of this. Panting roughly she spoke yet gyrations and drives forward caused her speech to fraction, "Ar-Ar-Arizona, I-I- need, I-I… God, I-."

"What? What do you need?" The question came out just as coarse and needy as Callie's plea. In order to answer Arizona, Callie knew she needed to halt their position. She focused on slowing her hips and the wrist pumping skilled fingers. Her own wrist quickly grasped the blonde's as once again two pairs of eyes gazed into the other. A magnetic force yanked their mouths together whilst pale hands wrapped themselves in an ebony mane in order to keep the woman where she wanted her. Callie could feel how worked up Arizona was with the painful handling of the strands being tugged from her scalp, the pain was welcomed. Pain she could handle right now. It brought her back to what she was trying to say before she was sure to get carried away in everything Arizona.

"To-together," she managed to breathe out once they broke apart. Arizona just nodded in return and kissed her fiercely once more. Rotating her lower half slightly, Callie managed to slip a hand between them and feel just exactly what she had helped to produce. A deep moan emanated from her chest as she slid her fingers through the damp heat of Arizona's sex causing the blonde to throw her head back and release a sexy half whimper half keen Callie had not heard before. She focused on the twitch of Arizona's lips as she circled the protruding clit, engorged by their desires, pulsating for some well-needed friction. She caved. She always would when it came to this woman. Teasing was not the objective tonight; she just needed to give something to her partner, a piece of the ecstasy she had created first.

Arizona cried out and cursed into the thick air when Callie edged two fingers forward and slipped gently inside. She let Arizona grow accustomed to the fuller feeling before mildly pulling back. She could feel the fingers in her own body shake and still in time and decided to she'd need to take control for this to work. Lightly, she began to rock to create the sensation her body was now fully craving. The movement shook Arizona out of her pleasure induced stupor and she at once matched Callie thrust for thrust.

Knowing neither would last much longer, the Latina upped her pace and rolled her body, hips backing her own hand into Arizona's core. Moisture seeped past the blonde's fingers as she whispered to a God she wasn't sure she believed in against a slick chest. She could feel that familiar tightening in all her muscles that felt like they were internally combusting from the tension. She was tired, energised, awake and in a dream-like state all at once. Her senses on overload as she heard Callie's tell-tale crescendo of Spanish curse words fill the room. Her spare hand shot around her girlfriend's neck just as she was about to peak and gripped tightly as she began to quake underneath the already shaking ortho surgeon. Callie's thighs were tightening painfully against her waist and her fingernails were probably pricking blood to the surface of an alabaster back yet Arizona barely registered anything other than the surges that started from her core and burst outwards like a tidal wave. A strangled 'fuck' left her throat and she was gone, lost in that extraordinary place between reality and the imaginary, for ten seconds she shook, screamed and finally let go, it was indescribable.

Callie pitched forward once her own orgasm subsided, her fingers still gingerly thrusting into Arizona, bringing her down slowly as her muscles and bones went limp. How Arizona stayed in a seated position throughout neither would ever know yet she wrapped her arms around her life and took the weight she wanted to carry. She was a good man in a storm.

Moments passed before either woman dared thinking of speech. Exhaustion and apprehension threatened to destroy the atmosphere and in turn willed words to stay at bay for now. Arizona carefully lowered her body back into the mattress and brought Callie down with her who just nuzzled into her neck and only shifted half off of her body, an arm and a leg too reluctant to let go of the most important part of her life. Callie's hand played with the ribs on the blonde's right side, counting and tracing for any anomalies that she never did discover.

Arizona was perfectly content to stay like this, lay there forever and never leave their love induced bubble but being ever practical and punctual she needed to set their alarm. Without disturbing Callie she grabbed the small purple clock she had left on her bedside table and punched in the correct buttons for a six AM awakening. It was almost ten now, she figured they still had some decent quality time left in there but their shift taking was officially ruined. She couldn't find it in her to fucking care right now though. Whilst trying to set the clock back in its usual place its precarious balancing was no match for the accidental swipe she gave it with her elbow and the clock tumbled to the ground. Callie's head stretched off her chest at the noise and she giggled, yep, actually freakin' giggled at the quiet 'shit' Arizona let slip as she fumbled one handedly on the floor. Apologetic blue eyes met brown as she set it upright and went back to snuggling with Callie.

"I love you, even if you are a klutzy dork," Callie whispered. Arizona laughed and began to stroke Callie's hair, soothing herself as much as the woman on top.

"Yeah well, my hands are a little tired after that." Callie grinned wolfishly in response.

"Too tired for more?" Arizona arched one brow and looked upwards, her usual thinking pose.

"Pass me a slice of pizza and a beer and I'll be good to go in no time." Callie chuckled and scrambled off the bed to retrieve their well awaited reward and some wipes for their hands. She picked off all the chunks of pineapple on her piece and placed them on top of the half devoured slice resting in Arizona's mouth.

"God I love you, thanks" was the mumbled response as well as a display of those heart stopping dimples. She took in the bed-headed woman sat upon their bed and smiled a mega-watt grin. Drinking beer and eating pizza in bed with the woman she so utterly adored was the flawless ending to one hell of an 'awesome' day. She uttered a "you're so very welcome," before lying down next to her partner and throwing a leg across the paler one for good measure, the contact reassuring her of her fortune as always.

A/N: So there you have it; a cheesy ending to go with their cheesy pizza. Thanks once again and if you liked it you know what to do.


End file.
